jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Romulus
"I'm never ready. But I always do it anyway, so whats the point of asking?" -Romulus Aran Darth Romulus, full name Romulus Aran, is a wandering male dark jedi of near-human species. He is the son of Fhenix Aran and the nephew of Darth Poseidon. Biography Early days "He's a strange kid. He has good instincts though. He might just make me proud." -Fhenix Aran Romulus grew up living a basic lifestyle. He never recieved any education, however, but learned lots from living in an enviroment where only the best survived. His father taught him fighting skills and survival techniques, in case of crisis or war. The 1st change At the age of 13, Romulus got into a fight with several teenagers. Although he won, he also got his arm cut off. Desperate for his survival, Fhenix ask for help from Romulus' uncle, Poseidon. Being a retired sith alchemist, Poseidon was able to give Romulus a new arm. But in exchange, Poseidon requested that Fhenix do a certain job for him. Fhenix was never seen again. Life alone From then on, Romulus was on his own. By his request, Poseidon added a few gimmicks to his arm, and Romulus went and got a job in a bar. Life was harsh, but he managed, going so far as to sleep in other people's beds. Meeting Angel Its was during work where Romulus encountered Mortis Angelus. Angel then invited Romulus to join Iridonia's sith academy before leaving. When Romulus reached the age of 16, he had assembled the neccesary items to become a sith. Poseidon had given Romulus a lightsaber and starship for his journey. Saying goodbye to his uncle, Romulus got aboard the ship with his new personal protocol droid, Serina, and left for Iridonia. The path of darkness Romulus was accepted as a student in Iridonia's academy. He was greeted by Angel and was introduced to some other academy students, including Darth Foote, Lita Trykk, and Darth Hydra. He then later had a spar with Angel, where Romulus proved that he was already well self-trained in lightsaber combat and basic force skills. Later, he met Lord Hawkeye and had a short exchange of blows, where Hawkeye taught Romulus a quick lesson. "From now on. You are to carry your weapons with you at all times. This is a Sith Academy, not a jedi talent show. That is your first lesson." -Lord Hawkeye Afterwards, Romulus was accepted as a member of the Sol Republic and the Iridonian Empire. After meeting with the Sol Republic over Abraxin, Romulus then went back to Iridonia and got aquainted with Vereor, Sage of twilght, and his apprentice, Terra. Later, they had a combined sparring, which when over, Romulus got to know a new student, Gustav Hanz. He then headed for the Dark Diamond Palace with the others. Afterwards, he then followed the rest of Iridonia's Empire to invade Aargonar, where they got it without a struggle. He stayed for a while, and after that he followed Hawkeye, Angel and several others in Hawkeye's mission to kill his brother. There, Romulus clashed blades with Devlin Dewe. The fight never got a winner, as Romulus was forced to flee on Angel's orders, shortly after Hawkeye was defeated in battle. Personality and traits Romulus has a calm/cool and witty personality. He is also an expert persuader and strategist, once even talking his way out of a sarlaac pit. He is also very cunning and clever, with loads of street-wisdom. Romulus also has two split personalities: Arcux and Cyrine. Arcux/Cyrine only appears every now and then, most of the time in a situation where he is needed. Arcux basically has the same appearance as Romulus, except that his eyes turn crimson red, his hair becomes wilder (but still equally handsome) and his left hand changes itself into a more menacing manner. He also has a more wild and unrestrained personality. Cyrine, however, is actually a female personality with green eyes. Romulus' race is so that their physical appearance will change with the personalities, so when Cyrine appears, Romulus takes on a teenage girl's body. Cyrine is a good-natured and friendly person, a complete opposite of Arcux. When Arcux is in control, Romulus' physical and mental stamina increase, along with his control of the force and other various qualities/skills/abilities. When its Cyrine, Romulus' speed is greatly increased, along with his(or her's) reaction time, use of the force, and physical strength. She also is more skillful at light-side force powers, while Arcux prefers the dark. Surprisingly, Cyrine is (physically) stronger then Arcux, with the ability to punch through thick walls easily, while Arcux is more vicious and blood-thirsty. Powers and abilities Romulus is a very gifted indivisual with unique powers. He is trained in many sorts of martial arts and fighting skills. As a sith apprentice, Romulus showed great potential. What made Romulus different was most likely his unorthodox style and his ability to think out of the box. Romulus is also a practitioner in less-used lightsaber styles, such as Dun-moch and Trakata. "The box is not always the best choice. Thinking out of it may give you a surprising answer." -Romulus Aran Romulus is also one of the first force users to have used the force technique force weapon on a bio-organic weapon, in this case, himself. Romulus fuses his entire body with force weapon, enabling him to take on laser bolts, lightsabers and even missiles without getting hurt. Although Romulus begun working on this technique while he was still on Corellia with Poseidon, he only managed to master it fully after he became a student in Iridonia's academy. "Surprised? Not even lightsabers can stop me now!" -Romulus during a sparring session with Poseidon Romulus is also able to condense an enormous amount of lightning into his hand, which he uses to slash or stab enemies, which is an extremely dangerous attack he calls "lightning blade." One lightning blade can easily rip through an AT-ST. Equipment Romulus' left hand is made of phrik, and has several tricks which can be utilised as weapons. Romulus also has numerous weapons that he would usually store in his ship. These include a force pike, an electrostaff, a cortosis blade, a carbonite gun, a sith lanvarok, and other kinds. Romulus has 4 lightsabers that he always brings around. The first is the very 1st lightsaber Romulus created, which has a blood-red blade. The second belonged to his father, given to him by Poseidon. It has a curved hilt and an ice-blue blade. The 3rd contains a Krayt dragon pearl, which has a black blade. The last was given to him by his old girlfriend. It has a silver blade with a 'live' polymer metal hilt, which changes shape according to the user's grip. Romulus' personal starship is the Art Of Intent. Has a hyperdrive, deflecter shields, an ion cannon, 2 laser cannons, a repeating blaster turrent, a tractor beam, a mass-driver cannon, a concussion missle launcher, a hex missle launcher, an intuder missle launcher, a nano missle launcher, a proton torpedo launcher, and even a mini gravity well projector. The Art Of Intent is unable to use more than 4 missle types at the same time, so the pilot must manually switch between missles to change the weapon. The gravity well projector was created by Romulus' uncle. Maximum capacity of one pilot, one co-pilot and four passengers. Apearances The Jedivsith Universe. Category:Characters